Journey
by Raging Blue
Summary: Short song fic to "At The Beginning" from Anastasia. A mission that leads to a lifelong journey, and they're only at the beginning. KidxOC Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey all. This is a short one shot I wrote in school. I decided to upload this, to hold you over until the Other Secret updates. Sorry. Between school, family, and moving, I've had a full plate. Nonetheless, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>We were strangers,<em>

_starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are,_

_and I'm suddenly standing,_

_at the beginning with you_

Screw my life.

As a part of a mission my partner had signed us up for, I was stuck with a meister and his weapons that I'd never talked to before. And apparently, he was the grim reaper's son. If we screwed up, we might get kicked out of the school!

Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but we would have to do well to impress a shinigami!

And here we were, walking up the stairs, to meet him at three o' clock sharp. Then we'd be off.

Cali had her blonde hair up in a messy bun, a loose tee shirt, and short jean shorts, with some tennis shoes to complete the look.

I probably wasn't as beautiful as my blonde hair, hazel eyed partner, but I tried to look decent. I wore my black hair up in a bun, my bangs waving in my face. My grey-blue eyes were focused in front of me. I wore a black tank top, jeans, and black closed-toe sandals.

With a gasp, I sunk to my knees at the top of the stairs. "So long," I whispered, out of breath.

"Come on," Cali said. "We're here, and he'll be here soon."

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected_

_what you did to my heart,_

We were going to be late, by now.

I had hurried Liz and Patty along, but they insisted on finishing their idiotic movie. And this simple mission might turn into an overnight one if we didn't go _now_.

Now I was flying at top speed on Beelzebub, hurrying to meet the mysterious duo that would accompany us.

I heard they were pretty talented for a lower ranking team.

I heard they were beautiful young ladies with a demonic twist to their minds.

But rumors are rumors.

So I hurried on, to meet the mysterious pair.

I landed at the top of the stairs, to see two young ladies waiting for me. One was happily waving, looking excited.

The other was sitting, staring at the cracks in the stone.

I remembered seeing her. Remembered actually doing a small in-class project with her. I didn't remember her name, but her gorgeous face was still innocent in a twisted sense, beautiful as a rushing waterfall.

"Are you Cali?" I asked the blonde who was excitedly waving at me.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Death the Kid?"

"Call me Kid, please," I said with a smile, dropping my guns so that Liz and Patty could transform back to their human forms. "Meet Liz and Patty, my weapons."

"It's nice to meet you!" Cali said with a smile. "Jackie," she said, turning to her partner. "Won't you say 'hi?'"

"You act like I'm a child," Jackie muttered, standing, looking us straight in the eyes. "Hello, Kid."

"A pleasure to meet you," I said with a polite nod.

I bit my tongue, trying to stop my strangely, erratically beating heart.

_When I lost hope_

_you were there to remind me_

_this is the start_

We landed. Cali had carried me in weapon form, riding on the skateboard with Kid.

We had landed in Dallas, and the journey would be supposedly easy from here on.

I stood, side by side with Kid, Cali in front of us, looking at a map, and Liz and Patty off to the side.

Stealing glances, I pretended to be looking anywhere but Kid. His golden eyes and raven hair with three white stripes made him a heart-stopping figure. I will admit, I've had a crush on him for awhile, I just didn't really know his name, even after that one project we did together.

After a while of walking, Kid was suddenly staring, glaring at a store window.

"It's hideous!" he cried. "Look at the unorganized display! No sense of symmetry!"

"Kid, relax, its just a store," Liz said, as Patty laughed.

"Its a monstrosity! I must fix it immediately!"

"You can't just go and fix it!"

"I must! I must preserve symmetry!"

"But your hair is asymmetrical," Cali pointed out.

Frozen. He stood unmoving, a look of pure horror stretching out across his features.

Suddenly, he just fell to the ground, fitting the ground with his fist.

"I'm trash! Horrid garbage! I can't go on!" he wailed.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was kneeling beside him, gently rubbing his back. "Kid, you aren't garbage," I said gently. "You're really handsome."

He sniffled, looking up at me with watery eyes. "Y-you don't think I'm trash?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course not!" I said with a smile. "And this is only the beginning of our wonderful adventure. You can't just give up here."

"I suppose," he said slowly, as he began to stand, dusting himself off. He gave me his hand, and I took it. He pulled me up, and flashed me a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," I said with a grin. I gave his hand a squeeze before walking off to join my meister, so we could continue on to find our kishiin.

_And life is a road_

_and I wanna to keep going_

_love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_life is a road_

_now and forever_

_wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_in the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you  
><em>

We found our kishiin. He wasn't different from the others, just a big ugly looking man with razor blades as fingers.

Jackie, Liz, and Patty transformed. Jackie was a sleek, gleaming rapier. Beautiful even in a form of destruction.

I backed up Cali, as she swung Jackie angrily, cutting the man horribly. When he tried to hit her, I would fire a shot, keeping him from hurting her.

He was intelligent, despite his looks. He eventually made a dive for me, that neither of us could block. I was sure I'd be impaled.

But the blow never came.

Instead came the clashing sound of metal. Jackie stood in front of me, blocking the blow with one arm still transformed.

They fought, Jackie fighting excellently for a weapon without a meister.

When I'd found my sense, I shot at him, letting Jackie transform again, and letting Cali wield her. With a final blow to his heart, he was dead.

The weapons transformed, as we looked at the corrupted soul.

"Jackie should get it," I said. "For that excellent fighting."

"Thank you," she said, grabbing it and gulping it down.

She truly was quite beautiful in the dusk light.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure__  
>Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true<br>Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you<em>

Walking back to the edge of the city, so that we could fly on Kid's skateboard home, the dusk was slowly turning to night. The sun was setting, the sky a beautiful, gentle blaze of colors.

Kid and I walked behind everyone else. I don't really know why we were walking together, but we were.

"Thank you," he said out of the blue.

"For?" I asked.

"For saving me back there."

"It was nothing. You were part of my team."

"You could have been hurt."

"I'm not some fragile little girl."

"I would have been upset, though. Had something happened to you."

I looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Kid blushed a bit. "Well... I kind of like you."

"Like... me?"

"Yes."

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Living alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

"Tell you what!" she said with a grin. "If you go out with me, I promise that I won't ever let myself get hurt!"

"...I'm not sure thats a legit reason to."

"Well then I'll be as reckless as always."

I shook my head, a smile on my lips. "I'd like that, Jackie."

_And life is a road_

_and I wanna to keep going_

_love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_life is a road_

_now and forever_

_wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_in the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you_

It's been two years since then. His eighteenth birthday has just passed. He is once again three years older than me. At least, for the next eight months.

We'd both become quickly inseparable. We were close, and we were two teens in love.

We were walking down the street, to the DWMA. The girls and I had a sleepover at Gallow's Mansion, so Kid and I took the opportunity to get up early and go to the library, so we could spend some time discussing poetry, Shakespeare, Poe, and whatever else suited our fancy.

* * *

><p>I was nervous. More than, actually. I knew now that I couldn't give up, though. It was too late.<p>

We were almost there.

My heart was beating hard, and I was tired. I'd been up all night, stressing out stupidly.

It was May, and the weather was absolutely gorgeous. Though it didn't compare to Jackie. Either way, I enjoyed the presence of them both.

And hopefully, I'd be able to keep Jackie longer than the weather.

* * *

><p>I sat at one of the tables, reading over some of the lines from Shakespeare. Kid had went to get a book, so I sat here, reading over the book again.<p>

I felt like he had something planned.

I heard his feet shuffling gently on the carpeted floor. Turning around, I saw him walking towards me, flipping through the pages of a book.

"Here," he said, sitting the book down in front of me. "Look at the passage on one twenty-two."

"Alright," I said, beginning to flip through the pages. He shifted from foot to foot, almost nervously.

Finally, I got to the page.

I blinked. I wasn't certain if I was daydreaming or hallucinating or if this was actually real.

I turned to Kid. "Whats this diamond ring in this book?"

"Jackie, would you marry me?"

"_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road, now and forever. _

_Wonderful journey."_

-At The Beginning; Anastasia


End file.
